Bad Blood
"Bad Blood" is the third episode of the final season of Bates Motel. It aired on March 6, 2017. Synopsis Norman helps Chick with a project; Romero makes his move; an apologetic Madeleine reaches out to Norman. Summary As a dazed Caleb awakens in the basement to find himself hancuffed to a beam, he thinks he's seeing his sister talking to him but it turns out to be Norman as "Mother", who apologizes for having to knock him out. Caleb reveals that Emma and Dylan are the parents of a girl named Kate, which makes "Mother" sad that "she" will not get to meet "her" granddaughter. Caleb asks to be let go but "Mother" refuses to do so and leaves the basement. "She" tells Chick how good he has been to Norman and Chick tells "her" that he just enjoys helping people. "Mother" asks him if "she" can trust him and he says that "she" can. He asks if he can stay to help out and "she" tells him he can. When Norman awakens in his mother's bed a few hours later he has no recollection of what has happened in the basement and "Mother" apologizes for following him to the restaurant, saying that "she" got bored hanging around the house. "She" tells him to stay in bed and not to go in the basement. When "she" leaves Chick arrives with some food and asks Norman if he remembers anything from the night before. Norman remembers being drunk and Chick says he will stay around to keep an eye on everything. Down in the basement, Caleb has a dream of him and Norma huddled together as kids hiding from their parents. He is awoken by Chick who tells him he is merely an observer in what is happening with his nephew. He says that he unexpectedly found himself caught up in all this family drama and Caleb eventually reveals his past with Norma but will not talk about raping her. When Norman later comes downstairs he finds Chick picking up the glass pieces of a photo frame that he broke. "Mother" says he should not be wearing a such a large kimono and Norman tells "her" not to be so rude. Norman says he likes the kimono and Chick says it is not the first time someone has hated his kimono. He says that they should all sit down for a curry meal he prepared. While at dinner, he switches on the tape recorder he has hidden in his pocket and suggests sticking around to do some repairs around the house. Whenever "Mother" says something Norman responds and when "her" mouth is full after Chick asks "her" to repeat what "she" said, Norman remains quiet. Meanwhile, Romero is being moved from the correctional facility to the work farm and the following day when the marshals stop at a gas station, Romero asks to to use the restroom. However, he soon apprehends the male marshal, taking his gun and forces him to release him from his handcuffs and to give him his jacket before handcuffing himself to the sink. This enables Romero to approach a customer and take him hostage, ordering him to drive. When they get to a remote spot, the man pleads with him to spare his life as he has a family and Romero orders him to walk away and drives off in his car. Back at the Bates house, Chick is doing repairs when Madeleine calls by with a plate of cookies to see Norman. She wants to apologize for the disastrous double date and while she and Norman chat she reveals that she suspects that Sam may be having an affair since he is going to Seattle so much. In spite of this, she asks Norman if they can be friends even though she is married. He tells her that he is there for her if she needs to talk and that she reminds him of his mother. Romero makes it all the way to a remote area before the car suffers a flat tire and he disposes of the car down a hill. Sometime later, he stumbles upon another car on a farm and gets in but is approached by a young boy with a rifle who asks him what he is doing. Romero lies, saying that he just got into to keep warm and when he gets out to further explain himself the kid accidentally shoots him in the stomach. Back at the Bates house, Caleb is seen breaking free from his handcuffs and he goes into the freezer where he sees his sister alive and hugs her, but he is then horrified to see that he is hugging her corpse. After Norman returns to the house he hears banging coming from the basement. Chick says that Caleb has been down there for the past two days, having shown up to kill Norman. Norman tells him to go look for his mother as he heads down to the basement to see what all the commotion is. As he sits at the top of the stairs looking at Caleb, "Mother" comes to the fore and Caleb tries to tell "her" that if let go he will get Norman the help he needs. "Mother" says that will never work since both her son and brother are in love with her and that there is nothing more that can be done: Norman will have to kill him since "she" cannot do so. Caleb tells "her" he loves "her" and "Mother" says that "she" knows as "she" heads upstairs. Later after Chick has put Norman to bed and gone out to run some errands, which includes purchasing a typewriter since he intends to write a true crime novel, "Mother" wakes Norman and tells him that Caleb has to die. Handing him a gun, "she" tells him how to do the deed but when Norman goes down to the basement with this instruction he finds himself unable to shoot his uncle and chooses to release him instead with the order that he never returns to the town. As Caleb flees the house, an angry "Mother" chases him to the road, shooting at him several times. At the same moment, Chick is returning to the house and sees a text from Norman telling him to pick up some milk. This causes him to become distracted, and he is unable to stop the car before he rams into Caleb, who was trying to flag him down for help, which causes him to hit his head off the ground as he lands. Chick gets out of the car as Norman rushes to the scene and both men realize that Caleb is dead. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Cast * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Isabelle McNally as Madeleine Loomis * Austin Nichols as Sam Loomis Also Starring * Travis Breure as Caleb Calhoun (child) * Malcolm Craig as Boy * Mira Eden as Norma Bates (child) * Cameron Forbes as Male Marshal * Joshua Hinkson as Jason * Panta Mosleh as Female Marshal * Naomi Simpson as Pawn Clerk Notes * This episode was watched by 1.28 million viewers Videos Bates Motel Season 5 Episode 3 Preview Mondays 10 9c A&E Gallery BB1.jpg BB2.jpg BB3.jpg BB4.jpg BB5.jpg BB6.jpg BB7.jpg BB8.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes